Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 24th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the [[Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from January 24th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this Senate meeting to order. Before we get moving onto things I wish to make a few announcements. The first is that the Ministry of Arcanum has been absorbed into the Chancellery, We were not able to find a person to become the new Minister. The Council has decided that we will be moving items from it to other Ministries to ensure balance and stability. For one the upkeep of the Great Codex will move to Administration. As we keep moving things we shall inform you all. We have also come to the agreement that it is time to get back to basics for us. This Senate has had so many great plans in the past but war got in our way. So to start our way back onto the right path and to help all magic uses around the world I am pleased to announce the creation of the Antonidas Academy! Senator Meriahm will now inform you all about the details. Meriahm Lausten: Right! Let's be quick about this, since it's only basics this meeting, but I wanted to run you all through the very simple way the Antonidas Academy will be set up. The Academy will open sometime in the next week or two. It will be headed by a Headmaster, which is a position separate from rank in the Senate. The Headmaster serves two month terms, and is appointed directly by the Chancellor from anyone in the Senate. The Headmaster's primary duties are to approve or remove professors, which I shall get to in a moment, and to approve lesson plans from people who want to teach a class. To be a professor at the Academy, which can -also- be any rank in the Senate, one must demonstrate to the Headmaster they have sufficient knowledge of the subject they wish to teach. They are required to teach two classes per month. There can be multiple professors on a single subject. From now on, anyone wishing to teach a class will now be required to submit a lesson plan to the Academy. However, if you wish to teach the same class in the future, you don't need to submit the same class twice. Ms. Drostone. Lysabet Drostone: Considering I'm teaching a couple of upcoming classes as it is, outside of this organized academy, would you like me to submit lesson plans as it is? Meriahm Lausten: If you want to go through the Senate calendar and have our name attached to it, yes. For now, the Chancellery will make sure lesson plans are approved. Lord DeVin. Arranax DeVin: Is there going to be any troggshit about 'corrupting our youth?' Because I swear, hemlock ruins my wine. Meriahm Lausten: No, Arranax, there will not be any troggshit about corrupting our youth. Unless you attempt to teach our youth about the proper way to hide the body of a local baron whose castle you really, really wanted. Then, probably yes. Arranax DeVin: Divine! Thank you. Meriahm Lausten: Right. Any other questions? Excellent. I take my leave. Damon Halliwell: Any questions are welcomed. Now next week is our invasion of the Spires. Field reports speak of Ogres blocking the paths and worse yet it is now confirmed that Iron Horde has control of the Area around Skyreach. We move on Monday and we try to get to a base of operations as soon as possible. Shadesong? Oliviaxi Shadesong: Arran, any word from your village of "friends" about operating from their position? Arranax DeVin: Erm. If you're asking about our tactical assets off world, then yes. I may be able to gain support. I will inquire about units with ... longer range in the field. After all, the Spires are a long way from Tanaan. Damon Halliwell: Ether way, I would advise you all who plan on coming to gear up for a long run. I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Please raise a hand if you wish to speak. Durthan, the floor is yours. Matiff Durthan: After some clarifying has been made, I'll be restarted the elementals course. If anyone is interested, do some and see me immediately following this. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Mab, the floor is yours. Mab Nimue: Calendar note! We need more people still, mostly men to pose in calendars. Remember that these are sold to benefit orphans. We need a new January for ladies too, as Lora has retired. I'll be taking my nice little picture box and getting the actual pictures this week, so prepare! Damon Halliwell: Anyone else wish to bring up anything to the Senate? Verus the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: Oh, nothing so necessary. I'd like to Volunteer to become one of the Professors of Antonidas Academy. I'm sure others are wondering the same. Damon Halliwell: That will be when a headmaster has been picked. Verus Baelheit: As you say then, Chancellor. Meriahm Lausten: I hope a great many of you follow Verus' lead. It's time we had a proper classroom setting for our apprentices. I'll let everyone know how to apply once a first Headmaster is chosen. Damon Halliwell: With that we now move on to EVERYONES favorite part of the meetings. Votes! Zanbor. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you Chancellor, we have three votes scheduled for tonight. First is the third part of the Forbidden Magics Act revisions brought to the floor by the Forbidden Magics Committee. Anyone wishing to speak on the legislation please raise your hand. You should have all read it as it has been available in the vote office for some time now. No one wants to speak. Very well we move on to voting. When I call your name please vote aye, nay, or abstain. Zanbor Emerson: The vote passes seventeen in favor. None opposed. Our second vote is brought to the floor by Senator Astrava. It revises section five point five of the Forbidden Magics Act to remove mention of Shadow Ascendancy from the banned ascendancies. Does anyone wish to speak about the proposed legislation? Senator Durthan. Matiff Durthan: As an Ascendant, myself, I would like to inform everyone that when it comes to Shadow Ascendancy that there is no partial Ascendancy. There is no half-assing it, to begin with. You either are, or you're not. Second, when it comes to Shadow Ascendants, let me clarify something. ALL Shadow Ascendants are dead. This is why they originate from the Forsaken. The only person in the Alliance, who I know is a Shadow Ascendant, is Raistlinn Greywhisper. And let me be clear, yes, he is dead. Third, Shadow Ascendant if Shadow Ascendancy were to be made legal then let me point out two important people who'd be coming at us. The Church, who'd be pounding at the very gates of this city. And the Forsaken, who who'd be loading up barrels of plague to send into the city. I, for one, rather to keep this city as safe as possible and reduce the number of enemies we have. Gehlnarine Liridian: Here here! Verus Baelheit: Agreed. Matiff Durthan: I guarantee that Raistlinn will not be teaching this Ascendancy, neither will I, and I will act in accordance with keeping this city safe and come after anyone who may try. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Durthan. Senator Nimue, you have the floor. Mab Nimue: I helped arrange for the Shadow Ascendant to have his class on shadow. And I think he did more than I ever could on saying that it should be banned forever. He was a very self-loathing creature, filled with sorrow for his own state, and a sense of pride -in- that sorrow. Therefore, even letting the idea go into people's minds that it's something -interesting- - I really didn't get that idea! Beyond that Suicide is generally frowned upon, and only thought about from those who have a lot of mental issues and probably need therapy. If you are considering suicide, please see Doctor Prior. That's all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you Senator Nimue. Senator Lausten the floor is yours. Meriahm Lausten: Let's talk politics. Raistlinn is the exception. He is not the rule. Using him as justification for this to be permitted is just using an outlier. He has proven himself true and loyal to the Alliance - let us draft him a writ and remove talk of him from these proceedings. You know who are primarily Shadow Ascendants? The Forsaken. Our -enemies-. The people we are -currently at war with-. Why, I ask, would you permit legislation that legalizes a practice that is EXCLUSIVELY practiced by our enemies? A vote for legalizing shadow ascendancy is a vote for the Forsaken, and by extension, a vote for the Horde. Don't vote for the Horde. In case I had to -explain that- to certain people. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Hoffsetter, the floor is yours. Prior J. Hoffsetter: I couldn't of explained it better myself really. I cannot express the importance of what she just said. We cannot vote for the Forsaken. We cannot support our enemies. As Senator Nimue said, please come visit me if you are feeling this way. Arranax DeVin: Fellow men and women of Dalaran. A key phrase there. Of Dalaran. I speak to you of holding the wisdom to do what is best for us, and our nation. I speak to you all of doing what will protect us best, and serve us most effectively. We have two enemies here. One who we are, at least on paper at peace with on this world. Something that could change in the blink of an eye. The other enemy is one bound by law, treaty, and leadership not to directly attack us. So I ask you all. Who is it wiser to spit on? The foe that could do us ill as they so desired, or the foe that cannot touch us? The Temple of Ignorance is unable to strike us. Undercity? It can attack our land based holdings should it so please. I ask you vote in favor of this for the sole reason that either way? We anger someone. We might as well offend the power that cannot do us harm. Vote in favor of this. To the Abyss with the lighties, I'd rather our troops in the field not end up blight bombed. Zanbor Emerson: ... Thank you. Senator Neldei'Paro is our final speaker. Scarlen Neldei'Paro: As the previous speakers have already covered on what is possible at this moment, I will speak on the future. Let us assume that at some point, it is discovered how to become a shadow ascendant akin to how elemental ascendants already go about ascending. Shadow magic, while it is not inherently evil, is still one of the most corruptive magics known. It twists and taints nearly everything it touches, unlike the elemental magics of our legal ascendants. If we allow such ascendancy, assuming that the Cult of Forgotten Shadow, the clergy of Stormwind, the Argents, the Scarlets, etcetera, -don't- try and undo our society, it might end up that those who ascend this way would undo it themselves. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, we will now move on to voting. Please state your vote when I call your name. Zanbor Emerson: Two in favor. Seventeen against. One abstention. The vote fails. The third and final vote is on the honor duel legislation brought to the floor by Senator Alexander. Anyone wishing to speak please raise your hands. Seeing no one I will move on to voting. When I call your name please vote. Zanbor Emerson: The vote passes sixteen ayes, one nay, two abstentions. Thank you, Chancellor. Arranax DeVin: So that being said? If you plan to fight someone. Please review the new law. Andeven Icestrider: I never thought I would agree with anything publicly spoken by Lord DeVin... Damon Halliwell: As there are no promotions this week I now call this meeting to a close. Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions